poketechfandomcom-20200215-history
Touched (class)
Touched A Mystic has coveted magical powers. The Touched Mystic is blessed with even more power. By playing music passed onto them when they find the favour of a legendary pokemon, they can summon great power from their instrument. The Touched are protectors, but are not to be taken lightly. Mechanic The Touched uses musical intsruments to play music, while making music Touched characters may not issue commands, unless they have a means to communicate with their pokemon while playing music (pokemon may, with Intelligence 4 or greater for example, be able to understand musical cues to use moves, or if you can communicate telepathically, you could also get by this need to play music). The way their Features work depend on your playing music for a set amount of time, then activating the Features actual effects after some set time. The effects activate on the same turn that the feature is used; Turn 1: Tired Tune -> Turn 2: Tired Tune + the Sing effect -> Turn 3: Tired Tune + the Sing effect -> etc. Cross Classing Aura User: Touched, 18 STR, 14 CON Cryptozoologist: Touched, 14 INT Type Ace: Touched, 10 STR (You must choose one of the Types the Legendary who blessed you is) 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Touched Gifted Features 'Soothing Song' Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: Legendary Pokemon within line of sight. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add STR modifier. If the total exceeds 15, the target gains 100 HP. 'Tired Tune' Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Target: Self. Effect: Using Tired Tune ends your turn. If you used Tired Tune on your last two turns during the last two rounds, use the Move Sing before ending your turn. Touched Features 'Airy Anthem' Prerequisites: Touched, 17 STR Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Target: Self. Effect: Using Airy Anthem ends your turn. If you used Airy Anthem on your last three turns during the last three rounds, use the Move Whirlwind before ending your turn and you may not use Airy Anthem on your next turn during the next round. 'Able Aria' Prerequisites: Touched, 16 STR Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Target: Self. Effect: Using Able Aria ends your turn. If you used Able Aria on your last three turns during the last three rounds, use the Move Aromatherapy before ending your turn. 'Cardinal Concert' Prerequisites: Touched, 7 Touched Features Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: Pokemon or Trainer Effect: Roll 1d20 and add STR modifier. If the total exceeds 15, the target heals 100 HP. 'Climate Carol' Prerequisites: Touched Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Target: Self. Effect: Using Climate Carol ends your turn. If you used Climate Carol on your last four turns during the last four rounds, use the Move Sunny Day, Rain Dance, Sandstorm or Hail before ending your turn. 'Carrying Chorus' Prerequisites: Touched, 5 Touched Features Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Target: Self. Effect: If you used a Touched Feature that requires you to end your turn during your last turn of the last round, you may use Carrying Chorus. Carrying Chorus ends your turn. For the purposes of all Touched Features, Carrying Chorus’ name, and all other Touched Features’ names, are identical to whatever other Touched Feature’s Effect you use during your next turn on your next round. This means, that if you used a Touched Feature and then used Carrying Chorus, the next Touched Feature you use will act as if Carrying Chorus, and every consecutively used Touch Feature used prior to Carrying Chorus, is identical to the latest Touched Feature you are using. 'Daunting Descant' Prerequisites: Touched Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Target: Self. Effect: Using Daunting Descant ends your turn. If you used Daunting Descant on your last two turns during the last two rounds, use the Move Mean Look before ending your turn. 'Exhausted Expression' Prerequisites: Touched Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Target: Self. Effect: Using Exhausted Expression ends your turn. If you used Exhausted Expression on your last two turns during the last two rounds, target Pokemon is lowered 1 Combat Stage for the Stat of your choice other than HP before ending your turn. 'Harmonius Harbinger' Prerequisites: Touched, 16 STR Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: Divide your STR modifier in half. Subtract this number from the number of turns needed to have a Touched Feature activate its effect. For example, if you are using Heroic Hymn, which takes seven turns to activate, and you have a 4 STR modifier, subtract two from the seven turns it takes to activate Heroic Hymn’s power, making it activate in five turns and read as “ If you used Heroic Hymn on your last five turns during the last five rounds...” No activation can be lowered to less than two, meaning a Feature’s activate time cannot read “If you used Touched Feature X on your last one turns during the last one rounds...” It must always at least read, “If you used Touched Feature X on your last two turns during the last two rounds...” 'Heroic Hymn' Prerequisites: Touched, 5 Touched Features Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Target: Self. Effect: Using Heroic Hymn ends your turn. If you used Heroic Hymn on your last seven turns during the last seven rounds, all adjacent allies gain 2 Combat Stages for any Stat, per ally before ending your turn and you may not use Heroic Hymn on your next three turns during the next three rounds. 'Nauseous Number' Prerequisites: Touched Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Target: Self. Effect: Using Nauseous Number ends your turn. If you used Nauseous Number on your last three turns during the last three rounds, use the Move Teeter Dance before ending your turn and you may not use Nauseous Number on your next turn during the next round. 'Odd Opera' Prerequisites: Touched Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Target: Self. Effect: Using Odd Opera ends your turn. If you used Odd Opera on your last four turns during the last four rounds, use the Move Trick Room, Magic Room or Gravity before ending your turn. 'Perish Piece' Prerequisites: Touched Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Target: Self. Effect: Using Perish Piece ends your turn. If you used Perish Piece on your last four turns during the last four rounds, use the Move Perish Song before ending your turn. Category:Mystic Advanced Classes